loonatheworldfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Love
Esta página é sobre o single. Talvez você esteja procurando pelo álbum, o recompletamento ou sua derivada música. ---- " " (Hangul:지금, 좋아해)é a segunda e a faixa-título do mini-álbum Love & Live da primeira sub-unidade, LOONA 1/3. Mais tarde foi incluído no repackage, Love & Evil como a quarta faixa. Distribuição de Linhas # (48.3 segundos) - 36.6% # (40.9 segundos) - 31.0% # (27.0 segundos) - 20.5% # (15.6 segundos) - 11.9% Linhas |-|Romanização= With all my heart bogo shipeo jigeum nae mam soge neoneun nari galsurok jogeumsshik keojigo nae gaseumeun haereul meogeumeun geotcheoreom tteugeoweojigo (oh~) nae saenggageun jakku apseoneun geot gata geokjeongi doego (hm~) na deoneun chameul suga eomneun hwasani doen geot gata nae maeum eotteokhae jigeum bogo shipeo i sungane neoreul mannago shipeo naui ilsang sogeseon neoraneun munjega keun sukjeya HeeJin/ViVi hana hanashik pureobogo shipeo nae maeum soge gadeuk chan maneun iyagireul nanugo shipeo ppeonan nae kkumsokboda pogeunan ne pumsoge angyeo mal hallae mani johahae with all my heart neoneun nawa eotteonge dalmasseulkka gunggeumhagido hae (hm~) hokshi neodo gateun saenggage jam mot deuljin aneulkka gwaenan gidaedo hae jigeum bogo shipeo i sungane neoreul mannago shipeo ppeonan nae kkumsokboda pogeunan ne pumsoge angyeo mal hallae mani johahae aju gakkaun gose sondaemyeon danneun gose naui jinshimi noyeoisseo geondeurigiman haedo geumbang ul geot gateunde da andamyeon naege wa jullae (ah~) algo shipeo neoege nan eotteon saramingeoni naui ilsang sogeseon neoraneun munjega keun sukjeya HyunJin/ViVi dapdaphan maeumeuro harul bonae jigeum neol mannago shipeo maneun iyagireul nanugo shipeo ppeonan nae kkumsok boda pogeunan ne pumsoge angyeo mal hallae mani johahae (Oohh! whoah whoah!) (Yes I'am) you are the only one you are my miracle jeongmal mani johahae with all my heart |-|Hangul= With all my heart 보고 싶어 지금 내 맘 속에 너는 날이 갈수록 조금씩 커지고 내 가슴은 해를 머금은 것처럼 뜨거워지고 (oh~) 내 생각은 자꾸 앞서는 것 같아 걱정이 되고 (hm~) 나 더는 참을 수가 없는 화산이 된 것 같아 내 마음 어떡해 지금 보고 싶어 이 순간의 너를 만나고 싶어 나의 일상 속에선 너라는 문제가 큰 숙제야 희진/비비 하나하나씩 풀어보고 싶어 내 마음 속에 가득 찬 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 with all my heart 너는 나와 어떤게 닮았을까 궁금하기도 해 (hm~) 혹시 너도 같은 생각에 잠 못 들진 않을까 괜한 기대도 해 지금 보고 싶어 이 순간에 너를 만나고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 아주 가까운 곳에 손대면 닿는 곳에 나의 진심이 놓여있어 건드리기만 해도 금방 울 것 같은데 다 안다면 내게 와 줄래 (ah~) 알고 싶어 너에게 난 어떤 사람인거니 나의 일상 속에선 너라는 문제가 큰 숙제야 현진/비비 답답한 마음으로 하룰 보내 지금 널 만나고 싶어 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속 보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 (Oohh! whoah whoah!) (Yes I'am) you are the only one you are my miracle 정말 많이 좋아해 with all my heart |-|Tradução= Com todo o meu coração Eu sinto sua falta agora Dia a dia Você cresce no meu coração Meu coração fica tão quente Que parece que engoliu o sol (oh~) Meus pensamentos continuam diante de mim Estou começando a me preocupar (hm~) Me sinto como um vulcão Que não pode aguentar mais O que eu faço? Sinto sua falta agora Eu quero te ver neste momento No meu dia O problema "você" é meu maior dever de casa HeeJin/ViVi Eu quero resolver questão por questão Quero compartilhar as diversas Histórias que preenchem meu coração Ao invés dos meus sonhos típicos Eu quero ser mantida em seus braços, e dizer que gosto muito de você Com todo o meu coração Eu me pergunto o que há De tão semelhante entre mim e você (hm~) Você está sem dormir Com os mesmos pensamentos também? Levanto as minhas esperanças sem motivo Sinto sua falta agora Eu quero te ver neste momento Ao invés dos meus sonhos típicos, eu quero ser mantida em seus braços E dizer que gosto muito de você Em um lugar muito próximo Um lugar que você pode alcançar sem estender as mãos Meu verdadeiros sentimentos estão lá Parece que você virá se eu apenas puxá-lo Mas se souber, você virá até mim? (ah~) Quero saber o que eu sou para você No meu dia, o problema "você" é meu maior dever de casa HyunJin/ViVi Passo meus dias com um coração frustrado Eu quero te ver agora mesmo Quero compartilhar muitas coisas com você Ao invés dos meus sonhos típicos, eu quero ser mantida em seus braços E dizer que gosto muito de você (Oohh! whoah whoah!) (Sim, sou eu) Você é o único Você é meu milagre Eu realmente gosto muito de você Com todo o meu coração Galeria MV 이달의 소녀 1 3 (LOONA 1 3) "지금, 좋아해(Love&Live)"-1 《Debut Stage》 LOOΠΔ 1 3 (이달의 소녀 1 3) - Love&Live (지금, 좋아해) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20170312-1538335812 《CUTE》 LOOΠΔ 1 3 (이달의 소녀 1 3) - Love&Live (지금, 좋아해) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20170402 LOONA - Love and Live lyrics (han rom eng COLOR CODED) en: